Beach and pool chairs which are foldable and/or stackable are well known. For example, framed beach chairs which fold for storage and carrying such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,181 have been available for many years. However, these types of chairs are typically bulky and difficult to carry. Furthermore, these types of chairs are not very stylish or aesthetically pleasing.